


Staff Meeting

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eye Sex, F/M, Short & Sweet, suggestive gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana occupy themselves during a long and boring staff meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt "Not sure if you've done before this but mental sex when they physically cannot have sex. 'I want to screw you' instead of 'I want to save you'." Also posted on my Willana tumblr, everythingwillana.

The staff meeting was droning on and on; an hour had passed by already and it showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

Will and Alana sat across from each other at the large table, enable to touch or whisper or anything else besides make eye contact and give facial expressions.

When their gazes met one time Alana licked her lips, biting down on the inside of her bottom one and batting her lashes at the man across from her before looking away, leaning back in her chair. Will's brows knotted slightly as he wondered what that was all about.

His eyes still on her, occasionally flickering up to Jack so he could at least look like he was trying to pay attention, he watched her glance down at her chest, picking off a fuzz off her dress that he knew wasn't there, right where her nipple laid under all that fabric. A heat flushed across his cheeks when she peered up at him, still picking at that fuzz.

To his dismay, eventually she removed that fuzz and folded her hands on the table in front of her, arms pressed against the side of her chest to boost her cleavage just right in his direction. With a rub to his jaw, Will gave a small cough and settled back in his chair, spinning a bit to angle towards Jack, sneaking a peak at Alana every few seconds.

10 minutes later Will turned to face her dead on, capturing her attention easily; now it was her turn to wonder what he was doing. First he started tapping his finger lightly on the staple of the paper before him, keeping that up for a few minutes before starting to circle the staple almost absently. He rested his other elbow on the edge of the table, cheek in his palm as he looked towards the front of the room.

Alana shifted in her seat and took a deep breath, reaching a hand out to wrap around her water bottle, tilting it back and forth a bit as if she was playing with the water inside. Will's staple fondling faltered a moment until he picked up the corner of the paper, bending and pinching it. The woman saw and responded by running her nails gently up the side of the bottle before placing her palm near the top and giving a gentle squeeze, sliding it slowly back down, then up, a finger circling the cap until back down it went, settling to a stop at the container's base.

Will had scooted closer in, discretely hiding his crotch from wandering eyes. Taking two fingers of the hand that wasn't playing with the staple, he found a grain pattern on the table top and ran his digits over it again and again. He tilted his head bit when he saw Alana poke her tongue against the side of her cheek, a small lump appearing for just a split second.

The two had become so occupied with themselves that they didn't realize Jack had stopped talking until Beverly nudged Alana, gesturing up towards their boss. He looked between the couple everyone knew were smitten with slightly disbelieving eyes, "Are you two almost done? I'd like to finish up here."

Will gave a nod, Alana a small, "Sorry." Both of them placed their hands in their lap, burning cheeks hidden as they hung their heads in shame and embarrassment.


End file.
